


[comic]Catching a Stray

by sarriathmg



Series: DC Universe Fan Comics series [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, Comic, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Fan Comics, Female Jason Todd, First Meetings, Gen, Jason Todd is Catlad | Stray, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Batman sends Robin over to investigate a break-in in a jewelry store. Instead of finding Catwoman as he expected, Robin finds a Stray kitten there instead.FemJay week 2020 day 2: Stray!Jay
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC Universe Fan Comics series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979908
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	[comic]Catching a Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【dickjay】抓野猫（中文版漫画）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430079) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)




End file.
